Zexian Chronicles: Leonhart - Titan Genesis
by LunariZQ
Summary: "No matter what...I will stay with you." - Born in another world and sent to the world of Titans when she was but a adolescent, Annie yearns to return to her true home. However many obstacles stand in her way; namely the Survey Corps, the other titan Shifters... and above all else, herself. Rated M for gore, fluff, lemon etc.


**Welcome to the first story in the Zexian Chronicles (Although technically this wasn't my first written work in the series). Nonetheless! This shall be the first one to be published.**

 **Just for a quick explanation. The Nation of 'Zexia' is located in the 'real world' (i.e first Universe). The people of Zexia (Zexians) have developed their technology along with magic and have been able to essentially create 'sub-universes'.**

 **This story will follow Annie Leonhart, but her character is going to be quite different from the shows and mangas...in certain ways. Hope you enjoy and fav/follow/review ^.^**

* * *

" _Good morning Annie. Mommy's coming." A woman stretched her arms and gave a small yawn as she stood next to my wooden cradle._

 _Her slightly dirty blonde hair seemed flow like a river of gold around her divine face. She had a well-defined jaw line, high cheekbones, bold and sharp eyebrows, light pink lips, and captivating sapphire-emerald eyes. She appeared to be wearing a loose, white two-strap top that was tucked into her light blue jean shorts. A bracelet was worn on her right wrist, its length adorned with opals._

 _Smiling down at me with warmth, she gently wrapped her arms around me before picking me up in a small bundle. I seemed to giggle as she cradled me in her arms, the early morning sunlight making her lightly-tanned skin radiate a heavenly glow. She looked nothing short of a goddess in terms of beauty and elegance. Even as a baby, I knew that._

" _Let's go have breakfast hm?" She said cheerfully, beginning to make her way through the lavish room. "You must be really hungry now hm?"_

 _When we came to the kitchen, a room of white marble and polished wood, one of my aunts had greeted us. She was an Asian woman, with silky raven hair, light brown eyes, and a 'baby-face' with soft features and alabaster skin._

" _Morning Michelle…" She had said before looking up from her magazine with a kind smile. "And Annie."_

" _Good morning Ahri." My mother replied before taking a seat at the large wooden table opposite my aunt._

 _In front of us and behind my aunt was the spacious kitchen, whilst behind us the sun shined brilliantly through glass doors._

" _You know, I don't think breastfeeding is the best option." Ahri stated, setting aside her magazine and lacing her fingers around the coffee cup handle._

" _Don't always be so pessimistic." My mother said with an ever-kind smile, looking down at me with soft eyes._

" _I'm simply a realist." My aunt defended, a smile on her lips as my mother chuckled._

" _Aren't we all?"_

 _I don't remember what happened after, only that I was happy then._

* * *

 **Years later…**

" _What are you drawing Annie?" My mother asked from behind me. Her voice was kind, filled with genuine interest._

 _Turning my head, I saw her crouched down next to me. Her hands were wrapped around her long legs whilst stray strands of golden hair seemed to cover over her ocean-blue eyes._

 _Being but three years old and on my knees, I was much smaller than her. Raising my hands, I let her look at my drawing. It was the simple picture of a woman and a girl with blonde hair and sapphire eyes, drawn using crayons._

" _Is that us?" My mother asked, a faint smile upon her lips as she pointed to the two._

 _Staying silent, I nodded. I supposed a part of me was scared that she wouldn't like it. However I was proven wrong as her smile seemed to grow brighter. Placing a hand on my small head, she ruffled my short golden hair._

 _Gently tapping the tip of my small nose, she gave me a beautiful smile before saying lovingly. "You're a good girl Annie. Perhaps someday you'll become a great artist like your aunt Rea."_

 _I smiled joyously at her compliment. My eyes sparked with hope._

 _Slowly moving behind me, she sat down. Crossing her legs, she moved her chin next to my shoulder. Grabbing a black crayon, she offered it. "Can mommy watch you draw?"_

 _But a split second passed before I smiled happily, grabbing the crayon with eagerness. Quickly shifting backwards and sitting in between my mother's legs, I began to draw. As the warm lights illuminated the yellowish room filled with colourful toys, I knew one thing if nothing else._

 _I was happy._

* * *

 _ **A year later...**_

" _Come here Annie!" My mother cried out to me with a warm smile. She waved at me with both arms as I ran as fast as I could to her. Around me, people of all ages were walking all over the place._

 _As I reached her, she crouched down and gave me a quick, tight hug. I was wearing a puffy red jumper lined with white fur along with small, blue jeans and shoes. My small length of hair was rolled back in a cute bun._

 _She had on a brown leather jacket over a black tank top, black thigh-high socks, blue shorts that just missed her socks, black knee-high boots and her usual bracelet. Her hair was tied back in a similar bun to mine, along with a small amount of black eyeliner that made her gaze all the more mesmerising._

" _Mommy where are we going?" I asked joyfully as she led me through the crowds, her hands around mine. Skyscrapers towered around us as the sounds of cars and people chattering and walking seemed to fill the wide streets. The air was cold, being evident through thin mists that escaped my mouth whenever I spoke._

" _To get some ice cream." She smiled back at me as we went into the shopping centre._

 _Sitting down on cushioned green seats built into brick walls, I was just tall enough to be over eye-level with the wooden desk. My mother sat across from me, smiling as she watched me look about in curiosity. The shop was quite large, with green decorations adding on nicely to the shades of brown and occasional black._

 _As the waitress came, she handed a single menu to my mother. Smiling politely, the woman seemed to ask my mother something. But a second later, my mother was signing the pad in the waitress' hands with a black pen. When she finished writing, the waitress seemed to give three small bows in quick succession._

 _It was at that time that I realised that my mother seemed to draw attention wherever she went. Even in Zexia, our home._

 _After the strange woman left, I asked my mother with confusion. "What did you write mommy?"_

" _Just a signature Annie." My mother smiled back at me. Spinning the menu around, she opened it and pushed it forward to me. "Pick anything you want sweetheart."_

 _With my mouth slightly agape, I looked from left to right. My decision was quickly made however, as I smiled and reached my hand over. I pointed at a cup of vanilla icecream topped with strawberries and other colourful sweets._

" _There's more than one page Annie." My mother chuckled lightly in amusement as she helped turn the laminated page over for me._

 _Following her example, I searched through the menu. But ultimately, I came back to the one I chose before. A bright smile was on my lips as I looked at my mother._

" _You're just like your uncle." She chuckled again before calling the waitress over and ordering._

 _When the icecream arrived, I quickly grabbed my spoon and scooped the vanilla icecream. I still remember how sweet it tasted. My mother had ordered green tea icecream, smiling with amusement as she watched me passionately eat away at the sweets._

" _Don't eat too fast or else you'll get a brain-freeze." Just as she had said that, a chill seemed to run through my entire head. Forcefully stopping me in my movements._

 _Reaching over, she patted my head, causing me to look up at her with my hands clutched around my head. With a mother's smile, she said. "Don't rush too much hm?"_

" _Ok..." I muttered through a strained smile as my brainfreeze still dominated my head._

" _That's a good girl." She lightly ruffled my head before flashing me a beautiful smile. "Become better by learning anything you can."_

 _Those last words I remembered. I remembered...because every lesson my mother ever taught has a purpose. But what was more memorable about that day...was the fact that I was happy beyond anything else._

* * *

 **Years later…**

" _Annie Leonhart! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The instructor had yelled at me. With devilish eyes, she strode up fiercely to me. Around us, the many initiates that were practising hand to hand combat all stopped to look at the two of us. I was 12 then._

" _You think you're smart enough to sneak off again?!" The Asian brunette woman yelled at me. She appeared to be wearing a white trench coat along with long pants, a sleeveless button up shirt, and boots. On her back was a vibroblade, designed like a katana but much more dangerous and technologically advanced._

 _I wore a simple white collared shirt, my usual hoodie that my mother had bought for me, tights and black boots. My hair was tied in the usual loose bun whilst my chin-length bangs seemed to frame my small face whilst slightly covering over my aqua eyes._

" _And what if I am?" I retorted impassively. My eyes remained uninterested, the same being for my expression._

" _Why you little brat." She snarled. Grabbing me roughly by the shoulder, she continued in her usual shouting tone. "You will remain here and train! As is your duty at this moment! Not even your status as the Fourth Lady's child can exempt you from this!"_

" _There's no point in training against weaker opponents. I want to improve my skills, not impair them." I answered back, my gaze returning hers._

" _What makes you think you're better than everyone else here?" The woman released me and crossed her arms._

" _Well…" I glanced around. "I beat everyone in hand to hand combat...at once."_

 _The instructor seemed to smile at that. "Well then perhaps you should spar with me-"_

" _Lin. That's enough." A woman stated in an impassive tone similar to mine._

 _Subtly looking past the brunette standing in front of me, I saw a tall woman approach us with confident strides. Much of her glossy blonde hair was tied back in a bun and held together with a single loop of her braid. A fringe seemed to cover over the left side of her face, including one of her emerald eyes. The outfit she wore was odd. It consisted of a black gothic maid's dress with a short skirt. To complete it she wore black elbow-long gloves and knee-high boots with dozens of white, crisscrossed laces._

" _Hilda." The instructor seemed to change her tone almost immediately into one of surprise and respect. Stopping next to Lin, she looked down at me with a cold gaze. She was certainly much taller than I am._

 _A silent moment passed before she asked neutrally. "Do you think you are strong, little cousin?"_

 _Her question had surprised me then. Allowing it to show but for a moment, I regained my composure and replied back. "Yes."_

" _Show me."_

 _Not showing my shock this time 'round, I waited but for a moment before quickly striking out with a left hook. Believing that it would connect with her abdomen, I was stunned when I felt her grabbing my hand with her own. A small, amused smile was upon her lips as she looked down at me._

 _Gritting my teeth, I threw my right fist into her, only for her to side step with her hand still grabbing hold of my left. Not waiting for my next move, she suddenly threw me over her head. The air was beaten out of me as I crashed onto the stone ground with a loud thud. "I'm surprised you didn't kick rather than punch."_

" _Being 'good' in here does not mean you are better than most others." I heard the soft clicks of her heeled boots approach me. "Just because you have learnt the basics of your mother's techniques does not mean you have mastered them."_

 _Opening my eyes, I looked up at her towering form. Her arms were crossed and her face betraying nothing. "Even fighting the weaker person allows you to improve. This school isn't meaningless. It is used to develop new skills and forms other than those already taught to you by the Fourth Lady. If you have time to sneak away, then you will have time to engrave these 'basics' into yourself and discover your own unique style from them. Perhaps then, you could claim yourself to be 'strong'."_

 _Turning around, she began to walk away. Rolling over, I forced myself onto my feet. Just as I was about to call out to her, she suddenly stopped. Looking over her left shoulder, her fringe shielded the emotion within her eyes and her lips showed nothing but a straight line. "Your mother taught me that lesson and I listened. I suggest that you do the same."_

* * *

 **Present…**

A woman traversed through the damp hallways, her steps echoing through the hollowed space. Passing the torchlights, her outfit was revealed to be quite stylish, although out of place with the rest of mankind. A thick, hooded brown jacket lined with soft fur covered over her black top whilst her hair reached down to her chest. She also wore long blue jeans, shin-high brown fur boots, and a bracelet of gold on her right wrist.

Coming into view of the end of the hallway, her steps suddenly became silent as her pace slowed. With her hands in her pocket, her sapphire-emerald eyes became cold as she stared at the three guards playing poker around a wooden barrel and drinking large amounts of alcohol.

The three men wore brown-collared jackets with a shield-shaped symbol of a blue and white wing joined together upon the left side of their chest and sides of their shoulders. On either side of their thighs were large silver canisters on top of rectangular devices holding four sharp blades each along with a pair of blade hilts.

But a few moments passed before the woman picked up her pace once more. As she came into the light, the guards suddenly turned their heads towards her after one of them pointed her out to the others. The expression of their faces was one of shock, due to the fact that no one was supposed to be down there at this hour as well as the woman's beauty.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" One of the men stood up abruptly and pointed at the woman.

"Not much, just here to pick something up." The woman answered without slowing down.

"Pick something up? There's nothing down here lady. Except for this frozen Titan girl." A second drunk soldier stated, pointing at the double doors behind him.

"Precisely." She smiled entrancingly, causing the men to blush and back up slightly. Stopping but a few meters before them, she continued in a casual tone. "Mind giving her back to me?"

"That's a funny joke lady." The third man stated, his face flushed due to the alcohol.

"Is it now?" She kept her smile as she slowly took her right hand out of her pocket. Then raising it, she suddenly clicked her delicate fingers. Her features and tone turned dangerous for a moment as she spoke. "I'm not joking, kid."

A pause.

"Just what the hell was that supposed to do?" The most sober of the three men asked. It was then that the two men beside him suddenly fell over with loud thuds. "Wha…?!"

"Atomic manipulation." The woman stated as if she was talking to a friend, causing the last man to turn his attention to her, fear evident in his expression. "Don't worry, they're just unconscious…. And so are you."

His eyes suddenly rolled backwards before he fell forward. Drool leaked out of his mouth as the woman walked past them after grabbing one of their keys. Unlocking the door, she silently stepped inside and glanced back over her shoulder with deadly eyes. "If I find out that you did anything to her, and I mean _anything_. I will butcher this entire city."

Looking into the eerie room, she walked forward calmly before coming to a crystal of strange, diamond-like material. It was quite large, almost 3 times the size the girl sealed within, and it was hung up by thick black metallic rope.

"Annie…" She sighed in relief. Her expression became more relaxed as she smiled lovingly at the girl.

Encased in the crystal, Annie appeared to be wearing the same uniform as the guards outside, only that the emblem on her jacket was one of a green unicorn with white hair, on top of a silver shield. Her hair appeared to be rolled back in a loose bun whilst her bangs slightly covered over her strained face.

Touching the silvery material with her right hand, she slowly shut her eyes and took a single, deep breath. "Mommy's finally got here."

Cracks in the crystal suddenly appeared around the woman's hand, spreading out quickly throughout the rest of the crystal. As it covered the entire object, the silver material suddenly shattered, leaving behind only specks of strange, glittering dust.

Quickly stepping forward, the woman caught the younger girl in her arms before gently kneeling down. Turning the girl over, the woman held her in her left arm. Bringing her right hand up, Michelle brushed Annie's bangs out of her face, her smile still upon her divine face.

"You've grown up quite a bit." The woman stated with a hint of sadness just as Annie's eyelids began to flutter. Placing her upright, Michelle waited patiently for her daughter to open her eyes.

The young blonde's eyes were unfocused at first, being only half open. However as seconds passed, her eyes suddenly flew to their widest. Squirming within Michelle's arms, Annie struggled like a captured animal.

"Annie. Annie! Calm down!" Michelle grabbed and forcefully turned the girl's head to face her own. "It's alright. It's alright. I'm here. Mommy's here."

Beads of sweat had already began to gather upon the young blonde's face before she slowly stopped struggling. With heavy pants, she focused her eyes onto the woman in front of her. "Mo-Mommy…?"

"Yes, it's me sweetheart." She replied soothingly.

A small pause followed before tears began to well up at the corners of Annie's eyes. Crashing her head forward, the young blonde silently sobbed into her mother's arms as she wrapped her own around the woman.

"I'm sorry that I came so late." Holding the girl by the head and back, Michelle gently sat down. Stroking the young blonde's hair, the woman sighed silently as she carefully moved the girl onto her crossed legs familiarly.

As the moments passed, Michelle began to hum a soft tune. It was like the season of spring, beautiful and lively. Gently pulling the young blonde back, the woman looked into teary eyes. Raising a hand, she wiped the girl's tears from under her eyes.

"Annie, are you cold?" Michelle asked with concern as she saw the girl shiver. Receiving a small, hesitant nod in reply, the woman gave a small smile before quickly taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the girl.

"I know I have no right but...do you forgive me?" She asked.

A small pause followed before Annie nodded in response, her expression slightly surprised.

Patting the top of her head, the woman leaned forward. Being taller, Michelle lightly kissed Annie's forehead without difficulty.

Moving back after a few, long seconds, the woman smiled warmly. "You're my good little girl. Like always."

The young girl's expression of surprise didn't last long as it quickly turned into a content smile. Bringing her head forward, Annie pressed her cheek against her mother's ample chest.

"I missed you mommy." The young blonde whispered softly, a small smile upon her lips.

"I missed you too Annie." Holding one another, the two stayed still.

It was after a long while before Michelle suddenly stated. "Let's get out of here."

Obliging, the girl struggled to stand up. Seeing this, Michelle carefully helped her to her feet. Then, turning around, the older blonde knelt down and motioned for her to climb on.

"Don't try to argue with me, just climb on." She said, knowing exactly what Annie was about to say. Reluctantly, the girl moved forward and leaned against her mother. Wrapping her arms loosely around Michelle's neck, Annie was lifted up by her thighs.

"Oof. You're getting heavier." The woman joked as she began heading towards the double steel doors. Staying silent, Annie once again pressed her cheek lightly against the older woman, this time with a slight blush.

"I'm not even big…" The young blonde stated back in a hushed voice.

Being carried through the brick-made tunnel, Annie began to remember. The battle that had caused her to seal herself within the crystal. Trapping herself, rather than to abandon the mission and go out to search for her mother. To go back home, although her memories about Zexia appeared to be shrouded for some odd reason. " _Eren Yeager…"_

"Annie, do mommy a favour and pull up your hood." Michelle stated as she stopped at the base of a long staircase. They had been walking for almost an hour now. In that time, they had hiked up at least a dozen staircases.

Obeying, the girl pulled up the fur-lined hood. Her mother seemed to turn her head to the side and smile. "Good girl."

Continuing on her way, Michelle calmly walked up the stone steps as the pale light of the moon seemed to shine through the open door at the end of the staircase. "When we get out, I want you to keep your head down."

Obeying once again, the girl did as she was asked as the two of them walked out of the tunnels and into abandoned alleys. Dim, warm lights illuminated their surroundings along with the bright light from the moon. Turning on her heels, Michelle headed directly for an empty street in the distance. Beside them, tall imperial houses seemed to cave in on them.

Manoeuvring through street after street, the two of them didn't run into a single person. After all, it was quite late into the night, and the few soldiers patrolling the streets only walked on the main roads.

After traversing to what could have well been considered a quarter-way within Wall Sheena, the two eventually arrived upon a carriage pulled by two horses. The vehicle was quite ordinary, for a rich noble that is. Standing in front of it was an older man dressed in a black tuxedo and top hat. He appeared to have round, circular glasses along with a thick, grey moustache and beard.

"My Lady Michelle." The gentleman bowed deeply before asking. "If I may, is that lady Annie on your back?"

"Hello Graham, and yes, this is my little girl." Michelle flashed a smile without stopping in her steps. "We best get on our way."

"Of course, my lady." Graham replied as he opened the carriage door.

Turning around, Michelle gently sat Annie down first on the edge of the carpeted floor of the carriage and motioned for the girl to go in before she herself followed. The older man had patiently waited for them the entire time. Shutting the door behind them, he then moved to the front of the carriage and took hold of the reins.

As the pair of horses spurred forward, the two women had taken their seats within the rather spacious carriage. Various colours of pillows decorated the red cushioned seats that were almost three meters wide. Soft, black carpet also lined the small amount of floor whilst small cupboards were placed at higher spots above and behind the seats.

Pulling down the blinds of all the windows, Michelle sat back against her seat next to Annie's. Sighing in relief, the older blonde glanced sideways at her daughter. "I know you probably don't want to but...get some rest okay? We'll be stopping within Wall Rose but just in case, I want you to at least feel well enough to protect yourself."

Nodding slowly, Annie asked in a small voice, her expression impassive. "Where are we going?"

"We'll be going into protected woods. Your siblings are waiting there." Michelle gave a small smile to the girl before reaching up to the cupboard to her up and right. Opening the small container, she grabbed a brown paper bag. Offering it to Annie, the woman continued. "Eat up if you want to."

"Thanks…" The young blonde took the bag with slight hesitation.

"Relax, Annie." Moving closer to her, Michelle wrapped her arms around her daughter. "'I won't let you go again."

"Mom-" The young blonde stated with a surprised expression, but cut herself short as she suddenly heard the content breaths of her mother sleeping.

A smile then made its way onto her lips as she turned slightly and loosened her mother's arms around her. Taking another look at the woman, Annie then turned her gaze towards the paper bag within her hands. Opening the bag, she looked within. " _Sushi?"_

" _Here Annie, try this." Michelle bent down slightly and offered the 7 year old girl a tiny roll of rice with salmon and cucumber, held tight by seaweed._

 _Suspiciously, the girl took the small roll into her tiny hands and stared at it curiously. The two of them were in a kitchen of sorts, Michelle wearing her usual outfit plus a white apron._

" _I promise it won't hurt you." The older woman smiled sweetly as she crouched down, becoming slightly above eye-level with the girl. The woman's hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, revealing her strong features, especially her captivating aqua eyes._

 _After a brief moment, the young Annie decided to trust her mother and shoved the piece of sushi into her mouth. As she chewed, her face became more and more delighted._

" _See...it's good right?" The girl nodded almost-furiously in response, a bright smile on her face._

" _Care for some more…?"_

Looking at the contents of the paper bag and then at her sleeping mother, Annie couldn't help but smile, although faint. The gentle rocking of the carriage seemed to cause Michelle's head to slowly tilt towards her, eventually resting on her small shoulder.

"I missed you so much mom."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please fav/follow/review! Also one more thing, characters of other franchises may appear as the 'Chronicles' will be a combination of many different worlds.**


End file.
